stranger little girls
by cheebs
Summary: Seven characters, seven sins, one actress. Sister-story to "strange little girls."


disclaimer: Chara aren't mine. Story and ideas are. "Tru Calling" TM and © Fox and its related entities. All rights reserved. This fic is in no way authorized or endorsed by Fox.   
note(s): begun for lj community multifandom1000's "7 Deadly Sins" challenge.   
date: 9/10 - 11/03/04

chara/fandoms:  
Greed - Danielle - The New Guy  
Envy - Jessie - Wrong Turn  
Lust - Megan - The Kiss  
Wrath - Sissy - Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back  
Gluttony - Gina - City by the Sea  
Pride - Tru - Tru Calling  
Sloth - Faith - Buffy/Angel

stranger little girls

Eliza Dushku multifandom fanfiction  
by cheebs!

* * *

_greed_  
------ 

Danielle has it all: the coolest guy in school for her boyfriend; the most popular girls for her best friends; even captain of the cheerleading squad.

Once all she wanted was the top of the tower. She got that...and more. No more "Dan the Man," no ma'am! Now she's the life of every party and Connor can't seem to get enough of her, though he still won't come to a game.

This new guy, though...he's something else: a **real** man. He'll know how to treat a girl right.

If not, at least he'll be good for making Connor jealous.

Right?

_envy_  
------

The hike was a disaster from minute one.

Jessie wonders what her friends were thinking, taking her on what felt like a couples-plus-one trip. Sure, she would've loved it at one time, but post-dumping? It was like a knife through her heart.

On cue, the arrow bursts through Scott's chest and leaves a red bloom in its wake. There's a part of Jessie that can't help but be glad Scott's dead, cheering gleefully because now she and Carly are both alone, and they can go back to nights of Nora Ephron films and Cherry Garcia.

If they survive this night.

_lust_  
------

His long hair feels like silk against her inner thigh as his tongue spirals and dips, and she can hardly remember the name of this latest in a string of conquests to scream it out in the throes of passion.

Megan would feel bad if she didn't feel so damned good right now. She knows Cara needs her sleep...has an early morning...whatever; she can't think; not when he's doing **that** and oh **god** she can't cum anymore but she is, again and again, in waves that leave her gasping for air.

She's sure she won't forget Zig's name anytime soon.

_wrath_  
------

As Sissy stares at Justice across the prison cafeteria, a slow burn suffuses her being in stark contrast to the cold steel of the shank strapped to her wrist. The sharpened nail bites slightly into her flesh, the pain keeping her focused as she pretends to wipe the tables clean.

She waits. Watches for the mini-riot she knows is set to go down any minute as she makes her way across the room, getting ever closer to her target. When she's at the end of the table next to Justice, it happens.

Sissy lunges at her ex with astonishing ferocity.

_gluttony_  
------

As the promise of getting high sings sweetly in her veins, Gina forgets everything but its siren song.

Her promises to herself to be something better, someone who could one day go back and regain her son? Gone with the warm honeyglow feeling of fine china white rushrushrushing through her like semen through the cock she's sucking for her hit.

Swallowing unabashedly, she wipes a drop from her lip and licks her finger clean. Snatches the folded paper from her dealer/pimp's hand and skitters away to the darkness and relative safety of her hidey-hole in an abandoned, crumbling apartment building.

_pride_  
------

It's just a little further, and Tru feels like she's flying as the bleachers and their occupants blur as she runs past. She knows she's going to win. She's faster and better and wants - no, **needs** this more than the other girls.

More than Candace.

_Bitch,_ she thinks to herself, smirking at her friend-turned-nemesis as she passes her.

She's gonna win. Oh yeah. And she's gonna take Ronnie to the prom, and maybe even win Queen.

The sound of snapping plastic breaks through her silent cheering and the crowd erupts for the winner, who's not even from their school.

_sloth_  
------

In prison, days blur together as Faith falls into the daily routine of shuffling from cell to shower to cafeteria to yard to group and back to cell again. Only the occasional visit from Angel breaks the monotony, his lulling voice a pleasant reprieve from the clanks and shrieks that punctuate her life.

Soon, even these stop. It's easy to believe he's forgotten her, hates her, found a new charity case...whatever. Maybe he just plain doesn't give a shit anymore. She easily falls into her old habit of walling herself up in self-pity and hatred.

The alternative is too painful.

end


End file.
